


I Love You

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alfa Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Omega Park Chanyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: '' E quando se afastaram, ambos estavam com os rostos bem vermelhinhos, lindos e divertidos sorrisos estampados nas faces de ambos e os dois lobos latindo e uivando, felizes que só eles. Céus, ele se amavam tanto. ''





	I Love You

\- Neol hyanghae keojyeogan maeuma, Neo malgon geu muneul dada, You know I’m here boy, Call me baby call me baby, Call me baby call me baby, Myeot beonirado call me boy. - Baekhyun cantava animadamente, sua voz saindo doce e um pouco calma demais para a letra da música, mas ele não se importava muito com isso. Em sua mão esquerda se encontrava uma delicada escova de cabelos, essa que Baek passava lentamente pelos - um pouco - longos fios do ômega a sua frente, escovando-os da maneira mais delicada que conseguia, só para agradar o seu garoto, Chanyeol, esse que estava a sua frente, sentando em posição de índio, com as pernas quilométricas cruzadinhas, suas mãozinhas postas sobre os pés e os olhinhos puxadinhos fechados, em seus lábios um sorriso de pura satisfação.

Não era segredo para ninguém que Chanyeol amava ter os seus cabelos escovados, ainda mais se fosse com tanto carinho e esmero como o seu alfa fazia. Tão carinhoso.

\- Ho nareul naro jonjaehage hae, You know I’m here boy, Nae sesangeun ojik you’re the one , You’re the one , Boy you’re the one I want. - Baek cantou um outro trecho da música favorita do maior, essa adaptada por si próprio, sorrindo como um bobo enquanto apreciava os lindos fios do seu ômega, Baek amava tanto eles, eram tão macios e sedosos.

\- Call me baby, call me baby, call me baby, call me baby. - O Park cantarolou animado, sua vozinha meio grossa saindo adorável demais aos olhos do seu alfa.

Baek se limitou apenas a sorrir, deixando a escova ao seu lado na cama, antes de jogar os seus braços envolta da cintura bonitinha do namorado, lhe abraçando e deixando um selo no ombro desse, com deleite escutando o risinho gostoso que ele soltou.

\- Acabei. - O alfa disse, roçando seus lábios no ombro desnudo e deixando outro selo, antes de dar uma fungada na área, sentindo o perfume delicioso do seu ômega preencher o seu olfato sensível, aquela combinação de baunilha com pêssego que lhe deixava louco.

\- Obrigado, alfa. Eu gosto tanto quando você penteia meu cabelo. - Disse todo manhoso, se virando e abraçando seu alfa, jogando seus longos braços pelos ombros desse e se aconchegando no abraço, deitado no meio das pernas do Byun, com a cabeça apoiada no peito firme do outro.

\- E eu gosto de pentear o seu cabelo, ômega. É tão macio e cheiroso. - Apertou o Park em seus braços, deixando um selo na testa desse com carinho, sentindo o seu ômega relaxar contra os seus braços e o seu próprio lobo uivar de felicidade. Céus, ele amava tanto esse ômega.

Chanyeol nada respondeu, apenas esfregou o seu rosto no peito do menor, gemendo manhosinho ao sentir o perfume delicioso que o seu alfa tinha, um cheiro tranquilizador e másculo, um perfume que lhe dava vontade de se prender no alfa e nunca mais soltar.

Como um gato carente, se esfregou no Byun, fechando os olhinhos em puro deleite quando esse moveu uma de suas mãos em direção aos seus cabelos, movendo seus dedos contra os seus fios, em um cafuné calmo e doce, esse cafuné sendo o suficiente para que o grande ômega soltasse um sonzinho deveras fofo, não resistindo em soltar um pequeno gemido ao sentir ele acariciar a sua nuca sensível, bem no local que a marca do alfa estava, uma sensação de calor se alastrando pelo seu peito.

\- Alfa~. - Chanyeol chamou, erguendo seu olhar e sorrindo todo fofo, dando de cara com o sorriso lindo por parte do seu namorado, esse que lhe olhava todo apaixonado. - Alfaaaaa~. - Manhoso, esfregou o seu nariz no queixo desse, antes de deixar um beijinho ali, bem de leve, um simples selar de lábios, mas o suficiente para arrepiar todos os pelos corporais do alfa baixinho. - Eu te amo, alfa. - Disse todo sorridente, antes de juntar os lábios de ambos, em um beijo calmo e carinhoso, com um pequeno toque de paixão, um daqueles beijos gostosos que todo mundo gosta de receber.

Baekhyun, que de bobo não tinha nada, aproveitou o momento em que o seu lobinho estava bem vulnerável, e trocou as posições, se colocando em cima desse, sem nunca parar de beijar os lábios gostosos do seu ômega. Com cuidado, desceu com uma mão pela cintura do Park, apertando as gordurinhas dali e escutando com deleite o risinho divertido e envergonhado que esse soltou, tão adorável. 

E quando se afastaram, ambos estavam com os rostos bem vermelhinhos, lindos e divertidos sorrisos estampados nas faces de ambos e os dois lobos latindo e uivando, felizes que só eles. Céus, ele se amavam tanto

\- Eu também te amo, ômega. Te amo muito. - Baekhyun sussurrou, deixando um selo na bochechinha corada do seu ômega, vendo-o aumentar o sorriso e lhe abraçar todo cheio de dengo, cruzando os braços fortinhos sobre as suas costas e as pernas quilométricas pelo seu quadril.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy  
> Bora papear?
> 
> Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai  
> Pode mandar pergunta, eu respondo sim


End file.
